


One Last Night

by Megara Bee (Megara_Bee)



Series: Hiatus Sunday Fluff [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hiatus Sunday Fluff, HiatusSundayFluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Bee/pseuds/Megara%20Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full disclosure, this is not fluffy. It was supposed to be, but that really didn't work out... next week I'll write a sequel and I promise you mind-numbing fluff! In the interim, have some smut and plot and stuff. </p>
<p>In the Enchanted Forest, Rumplestiltskin and Belle are on the verge of the curse. It's time to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Night

He'd been at the wheel for hours, now. Belle didn't know what to do.

She'd gone over the list in her head dozens of times: Bae's birthday, Bae's disappearance, day he’d become the Dark One... It wasn't any of those. According to her diary he'd also been more than usually prickly last April 12th and September 22nd, but he hadn't confided in her the importance of those dates; besides, it was mid May. If he was grieving over an anniversary, it wasn't one she knew.

She brought him little meals every two hours along with a cup of tea, and was pleased to see that in his distraction he ate almost everything she brought. The man was getting thin as a post.

The sun set, and Belle gave up on her caretaking. He'd stir when he was ready and no sooner; she stoked the fire in the great hall and retired to her library. Curling up with a book, one of her favorite romances about a brave baker and the princess-turned-dragon he was in love with, Belle read until sleep overtook her.

She woke some hours later and started, chest filling with fear. He was standing in front of the dying fire. He looked imposing, a dark figure clad in leather. Recovering her senses, she smiled up at him. As he crouched beside her, one clawed hand reaching out to stroke her cheek, Belle thought he looked sad. He scooped her up and she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I can walk, you know," she muttered sleepily.

"Indulge me."

He carried her to his chambers and deposited her on the turned-down bed. She unlaced her bodice and stripped out of her outer layers, Rumplestiltskin doing the same. He pulled on a sleeping gown and climbed in beside her. Belle wriggled until they were both in the middle of the bed, her chin resting on his chest as she looked up at him. She just waited, watching. His reptilian eyes flicked over her face as though memorizing her features.

"It's almost time. Regina's ready."

A look of quiet determination stole over her features. "What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing, my beautiful Belle. Stay here and stay safe. It may be a few weeks, or as long as a few months. You must not leave the castle under any circumstances. I've put enchantments on the fires and the larder; you'll be provided for."

"Where are you going to be?"

He looked away. "Something... came up. Unexpectedly."

When he didn't say more, she poked him in the ribs.

He looked as though he was smelling a stench most foul. "Those sods the Charmings concocted a scheme to imprison me. They think they're so clever and special,” he tittered, “first people in a thousand years to trap the Dark One!... It does work out to my advantage, though. It will help me ensure that the curse works, and it will put everyone at their ease, relatively speaking." There was a long pause. "I have to go."

Belle blinked, forcing any thought of tears from her mind. "I understand. When do you leave?"

Rumplestiltskin swallowed. "Tomorrow night... I'm sorry, Belle."

She reached up and stroked his cheek, pleased to see the way he leaned into her touch, one of his hands coming up to cover hers. "I know, Rumple. I know that you need to do this for Bae, and I'm grateful that you're letting me help. I love you so much; you know that, don't you?" Damned tears, she could feel them pushing their way out onto her cheeks. "I wish I could go with you, I'll miss you terribly, but I completely understand. We'll be together again soon. In the land without magic. Won't we?"

"Yes," he said, taking her hand from his face to press kisses to her knuckles. "Barring an unseeable and unforgiving future, we will be together. It took a fair bit of magic to work around Regina's focus on wreaking misery, but I believe it's done."

"You have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"If we aren't together, if something goes wrong, you have to come and get me as soon as you remember. Even if I don't, you have to find some way to... I want..." she sighed. "I don't want you to be alone. I can't imagine a world where I'm not in love with you, so you have no excuse not to sweep me off my feet in this new land, memories or no memories! Promise?"

There was a long pause. "Well I'm not going to kidnap you, but if there's any way-"

She scowled at him.

"Of course I will."

"Good." She kissed his chest, lifting herself up so that she could kiss a trail to his jaw, lingering on the taut skin of his neck. When she moved to suck his earlobe, he growled.

"Looking for a goodbye fuck, Dearie?"

She swatted him on the chest. "Don't be so crass. I'm not going to waste our last night together. I want you to make love to me, Rumplestiltskin. Something I can hold onto until we're together again."

He cleared his throat, taking her hand and interlocking their fingers. "That's a tall order to fill."

"Not for you. You're all I want," she said, returning her attentions to his neck.

He groaned, releasing her hand so that he could slide his down her sides, calloused palms stroking her through her chemise. Wrapping his arms around her back, he pulled her higher up the length of his body. She smiled despite the tears still trickling down her face, laughing softly into the juncture of his shoulder and neck.

He tugged her chemise up over her hips and ran his hands over her bare behind. He pulled her higher again, guiding her legs apart until he could brush his knuckles across her labia. She shivered. He dipped one finger into her entrance. Drawing it up and down, he spread her wetness and felt her tremble in his arms.  

She bit him when he pressed against her clit, her teeth sinking into his golden skin. He moved to circle her entrance before sliding just a single finger into her. He worked it back and forth slowly. Adding a second finger he started to thrust, gently stretching her. Belle rocked back against him, trying to push him deeper and gain friction.

She moaned when he pulled out, sliding his hand up over her hip and snaking it down between their bodies so that when he entered her again, his palm rubbed her clit. She cried out, throwing her head back and lifting herself up onto her arms. Her grin spread from ear to ear.

She ground against his hand. "Oh Gods, Rumple. Yes! More, I need more of you." She rocked back, hands tugging at his nightshirt to no avail. She grunted in frustration.

He pulled his hand from her again, this time sucking his fingers clean. "Might I suggest a change of position?" When she nodded, he slid his arms around her and rolled them, his hips nestled between her thighs. He grabbed the hem of her chemise and tugged it over her head. She reciprocated, hands caressing his chest as she pushed the fabric up to his shoulders. He tore it the rest of the way off.

Gods, she wanted to kiss him. Hanging above her, hair in his face, lips parted, breathing a little labored... He was divine. She smiled, trying to memorize the way he looked. He gave her one of his small, curious grins. She'd have liked to kiss it off his face. Instead she pressed her lips to his chin, placing kiss after kiss in a line down his jaw.

He growled. "You know, when you're doing that, I can't kiss you."

"Well then, I'll have to stop- oh!" She'd hardly spoken before he buried his face in her neck, lips and teeth working furiously at her skin. She made a sound like a moan and a laugh, hands grasping at his shoulders. She brought one up to stroke through his hair. She writhed, biting her lip as her thighs rubbed against his.

She moved just right and his cock, heavy and ready, pressed against her folds. Her hips jerked in response. Even in his distraction, mouth busy making hickeys, Rumple brought one hand up to caress her breast. He drew his claws across the tender skin and it erupted in gooseflesh. He plucked her nipple and she keened.

Clumsily he shifted his weight, freeing his other hand and focusing on her other breast. His fingers plucked and twisted the rosy bud, soon joined by his mouth on its slow journey down from her neck. She buried her fingers in his hair, stroking and encouraging. She keened, smile threatening to break her face. He sucked on her nipple and her thighs squeezed his.

“Yes, Rumple! Oh Gods, I’m ready. Please, I need more of you!”

“As my queen commands,” he growled, mouth moving back to her other breast. He reached down to line up the head of his cock with her entrance. Her hips bucked at the sensation, body eager to pull him deeper. He looked up at her, waiting for permission and she nodded eagerly. He thrust into her, both of them crying out at the sensation. He chose depth over speed, shallow strokes with his entire length keeping his body pressed against hers.

Belle seemed to agree with his choice, her legs pressing against his thighs and her hands still buried in his hair. She pulled his head up until they could see one another. She wanted to look into his eyes as he drove her closer and closer to the edge; she wanted to show him how much she loved him. Their faces were so close that their noses rubbed in time with his deep strokes. She could feel the electric tingle on her lips telling her that, if she just tilted her head an inch upwards, she could take his curse. True Love’s Kiss. She never would, of course, but the power was… exhilarating. With him, she was powerful. She was loved. That was more than she’d ever wanted.

“Oh Belle,” he whispered, “I’m close.” He reached down, still braced on one arm, and found her clit. He rubbed the bundle of nerves, pushing Belle up to the peak that they’d been approaching together. She keened, hands tightening in his hair.

“I love you Rumple. I- I-- OH!” she yelled as she came and whispered his name as her body rocked with little aftershocks, all without letting go of him. He followed her quickly, hips jerking against hers as filled her with his seed.

He rolled off of her, pulling out gingerly. Belle clung to him. He buried his face in her neck, placing wet kisses on her skin.

“I love you, Belle. I love you, Gods I love you… I will do everything in my power to protect you. Forever.”

“Forever,” she repeated, tilting her head to kiss his shoulder. They fell asleep deeply entangled.

Belle had intended it to be one last night to remember during their separation, but she should have known better. Packing up a few last-minute things in his laboratory led to a shag against the wall, rough stone scratching Belle’s back. Afternoon tea led to a round on the table, then another before the fire, and a third back on the table. As they prepared to say goodbye he ate her out in the entryway until she lost count of her orgasms and had to be helped to her feet.

He kissed her on the forehead, and then he left.

Belle did not cry.

She was beyond tears, her heart warm with the flames of a promised future. She would see him again. She loved him. That was all that mattered. 


End file.
